yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Witnessing Tension Rise/Hawkeye and the Heartless and Weasels begin their move
Here is how the Tension Rise in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Inside this particular van, Selvig and a few other soldiers are driving inside a long tunnel. With the CMS device inside, Selvig carefully picks up the small cylinder shape iridium with metal prongs and lightly places it a SLOT within the CMS. The CMS accepted it. Selvig looks at it, devilishly smiling. Mickey Mouse: Wow! What is this? On a S.H.I.E.L.D. monitor is a photo and record of Jane Foster, Thor looked at her, remembering. With him is Agent Coulson. Phil Coulson: As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe. Thor Odinson: Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man. Phil Coulson: He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here. Thor Odinson: They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like Bilchsteim. Phil Coulson: Like what? Thor Odinson: Bilchsteim? You know, huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those? Phil Coulson: Don't think so. Thor Odinson: They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path. So, Thor walked over to the side of the ship and looks out the window, lamenting about what has happened and what may come. Thor Odinson: When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war. Nick Fury: (O.S.) War hasn't started yet. (walking in) You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is? Thor Odinson: I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him. Nick Fury: A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops. Thor Odinson: What are you asking me to do? Nick Fury: I'm asking. What are you prepared to do? Thor Odinson: Loki is a prisoner. Nick Fury: Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here? But with that, Thor doesn't answer. Meanwhile outside the Helicarrier, there was an airplane that is for those who're skydiving as Megavolts is with a bunch of weasels and Heartless with a brainwashed Hawkeye leading this group. Megavolts: Alright, Fellas, we got the signal from our Heartless Fluttering! Now then, our mission is to go and get the Tesseract and free Loki, you got that?! The Weasels: Sir! Yes, Sir! Megavolts: Good! Now then! Jump!!! With that said, each weasel that has jumped from the plane are eached carried by flying Heartless-like Air Soldiers towards the Helicarrier as Hawkeye parachuted towards it too. At the Detention Section, Loki was walking back and forth inside his glass cell. Suddenly, he stopped. Loki Laufeyson: There's not many people that can sneak up on me. (turned to see Natasha standing there) Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) But you figured I'd come. Loki Laufeyson: After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton. Loki Laufeyson: I'd say I've expanded his mind. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind? Loki Laufeyson: Is this love, Agent Romanoff? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Love is for children. I owe him a debt. Loki Laufeyson: (sitting down) Tell me. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) (pulls up a chair as well) Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh... well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call. Loki Laufeyson: And what will you do if I vow to spare him? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Not let you out. Loki Laufeyson: (laughing) Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was. Loki Laufeyson: What is it you want? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out. Loki Laufeyson: Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? Sāo Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? (standing, angry) This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... Pathetic! At the Intercuts, Tony and Banner continuously work at their monitors. Loki Laufeyson: (V.O.) You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. Agent Hill checks every view screen in the bridge, Fury oversees. Loki Laufeyson: (V.O.) You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away! Steve opens a steel crate, he angrily looked behind him and looked back into the crate. The crate is filled with an array of HYDRA weapons. Donald Duck: Hey, what's going on here? Just as Loki slammed his cell, it was making Natasha flinch. Loki Laufeyson: I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim! Natasha turned around, walked away from Loki, disgusted. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) (quietly and distraught) You're a monster. Loki Laufeyson: (laughing) No, you brought the monster. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) (turned back around and poised) So, Banner... that's your play. Loki Laufeyson: (staggered) What? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) (on earpiece) Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well. (to Loki) Thank you for your cooperation. So, Natasha quickly walks out, leaving Loki frozen. The very morning, Fury walked in surprised to see Tony and Banner stop working on the scepter. Nick Fury: (angry) What are you doing, Mr. Stark? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you. Nick Fury: You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract. Bruce Banner: We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. Suddenly, his monitor show a collection of secret files. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What is Phase 2? Suddenly, Steve dropped a HYDRA assault rifle on the table causing Fury, Banner and Tony to turn around seeing him ticked off. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. (to Tony) Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow. Nick Fury: (trying to explain) Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I'm sorry, Nick. So, Tony moved the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What were you lying? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit. At that moment, Thor and Natasha walked into the lab. Natasha kept her eyes right on Bruce who looked at her tickied off as well. Bruce Banner: Did you know about this? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor? Bruce Banner: I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Loki's manipulating you. Bruce Banner: And you've been doing what exactly? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you. Bruce Banner: Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction. Nick Fury: Because of him. (pointing at Thor) Thor Odinson: (stunned) Me? Nick Fury: Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned. Thor Odinson: My people want nothing but peace with your planet. Nick Fury: But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Like you controlled the cube? Thor Odinson: You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) A higher form? Nick Fury: You forced our hand. We had to come up with something. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down. Nick Fury: Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I'm sure if he still made Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is weapons, Stark would be neck this now about me? deep... I'm sorry, isn't Thor everything? I thought humans were more evolved than this. Nick Fury: Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up? Thor Odinson: Did you always give your champions such mistrust? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Are you all really that Captain America is on naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threat potential threats? watch list? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (to Tony) I swear to God, Stark, one You're on that list? Are you more crack... above or below angry bees? Threatening! I feel threatened! As the "team" argues, they don't realize the blue gem on Loki's scepter is glowing brightly. Outside the Helicarrier, a lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship and it was taken over by a pair of Powerwild Heartless as they open cargo doors the weasels along with a couple of Luna Bandit Heartless and a brainwashed Hawkeye came out of it and onto the Helicarrier. Bushroot: Are you sure it's a good idea, Mr. Glomgold? Flintheart Glomgold: Of course I'm sure, Bushroot, Merlock is counting on us to carrying on the plan for Loki. The SHIELD Base Voice: 661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull, over? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Arms to ammunition, over. Inside, Clint and his crew suit up and arm themselves. He then pulled out his hi-tech bow and arrows, the Luna Bandits used there sword to slice the security cameras, so that way, they won't be spotted. Back in the lab, the egos of these people keeping rubbing off each other and at any moment, this stuff will hit the fan. Thor Odinson: You speak of control, yet you court chaos. Bruce Banner: It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb. Nick Fury: You need to step away. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (puts his arm around Steve) Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (pushing him off) You know darn well why! Back off! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (comes face-to-face with him) Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I think I would just cut the wire. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (smiling) Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle! Outside the Helicarrier, the ramp of it opened. The carrier maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines, Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulled out a grenade tipped arrow, he pointed right at the engine. Then, he moved his aim and pointed the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He released, the arrow flew out, but then sharply headed for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is counting down. Negaduck: Once this timer is up, the whole carrier will go kablowy. Chameleon: (moprhin into John Rambo) Ready to rock'n roll, Dudes! Siege: All the Heartless are standing by, Lord Dragaunus, exactly as Merlock planned. Lord Dragaunus: Good, then let us begin our surprise parting gift for Mickey Mouse and his friends. Back inside the lab, Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor, and Tony are thrown across while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room along with Mickey and the Mighty Ducks. Steve looks up at Tony. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Put on the suit! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yep! Fenton Crackshell: Mickey! Natasha! Bruce! Soon, Fenton and Steve helped Tony up and out of the lab. Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his earpiece. Nick Fury: Hill?! At the bridge, the pandemonium erupted. Emergency alarms set off, fire extinguishers activate near surrounding fires and every agent is in a spinning scramble for their positions and armaments. Agent Hill kept the bridge as calm as possible. Maria Hill: Turn up that engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in? (ran over to Galaga Player) Talk to me. Galaga Player: (points to monitor) Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air. Maria Hill: We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine. Nick Fury: Stark! You copy that?! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (V.O.) I'm on it! Nick Fury: Coulson! Initiate official lock down in the detention section then get to the armory! Move out! With that, Agent Coulson ran out of the bridge. At the lower equipment room, Natasha, Mickey, and hte Mighty Ducks looked over to Bruce Banner, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense. Mickey Mouse: Uh oh! Canard Thunderbeak: Bruce is about to transform into the Hulk soon! Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) (quietly, to herself) I'm okay. We're okay, right? At the deck, Barton leaded his men into the air ducts of the ship just as the villains lead the Heartless and the weasels. They rappel down into a corridor. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Get that engine down! Detention! Get him through the dark! Come with me. Two of his men follow him, they head towards the bridge. As for the other heroes suiting up, Tony and Steve ran through a dim, debris filled hall. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Find engine three. I'll meet you there. Captain America peeled off as Tony approached a tech room. Inside, Tony's Iron Man suit was standing and waiting, litted above in all its glory. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225